


"She has issues. I’m fine.”

by thenorthernwastrel



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenorthernwastrel/pseuds/thenorthernwastrel
Summary: Page gives Ben some unexpected relationship advice.
Relationships: Ben Finn & Page (Fable), Ben Finn/Princess (Fable), Hero of Brightwall/Ben Finn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	"She has issues. I’m fine.”

“ _She_ has issues. _I’m_ fine.”  


Page huffed. “Yes, I’m _sure_ that’s it. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you to make you come over here and _sulk_ and complain.”

Ben sighed, knowing he was full of it, and wondering why he came to _Page_ of all people. Of _course_ she would see right through his horse shit… But, maybe he needed that: someone to tell him he’s wrong, to remind him the Queen was the best thing that ever happened to him. Just.. not in the way Page tended to. Oh well, beggars can’t be choosers–and after the war, well. Ben didn’t have much to choose from.

“I am! I have a beautiful girlfriend, I live in a _castle_ for Light’s sake, I have anything a man could ever ask for! _She’s_ the one with all the stress on her shoulders!” He sighed again, almost a groan, and leaned over the garden railing with his head down.  


“Well when you put it like that,” Page started, rolling her eyes out of his view. “Look Ben, ruling a country is definitely a stressful job, especially with what we are all coming from.” It was Ben’s turn to roll his eyes. “However, being the consort to a country’s monarch–and maintaining a military position? _That_ definitely isn’t easy either.”  


He sighed yet again, lifting his head up to look out to Industrial. “Yeah, I guess… But she has so much more to deal with, and after what happened.. What she had to go through to save her country, I just,” he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, clearly exasperated with himself. “I should be able to hold it together, you know? _She_ does, she always seems fine in front of others! Meanwhile I can hardly keep it together sometimes, and we’ve been fighting more and more and…” He was quiet then, mind pondering over their last fight. It was stupid, all so stupid— _he_ was stupid.

Page let the quiet continue for a while. They both looked on over the city until the sun just started to begin its descent, and then for a while more, wrapped up in their own thoughts, letting things–namely _Ben Finn_ –calm down.

As the sky was in the midst of changing color, Page decided he’d had enough time to gather himself. “You know, if you’re _both_ doing the fighting, then maybe she isn’t keeping it together as well as you think.”

Ben looked up to her, brow furrowed in thought, but Page was still looking outward.

She continued. “You say she keeps it together in front of others, but what about when you are alone? Not only is she a Queen now, but she has been raised a Princess for much of her life. I’m sure she knows how to keep others from sensing any ‘ _unsightly_ ’ emotion.” Though, Page did wish she would be a bit more passionate about some things.

“When we’re alone she…” He stopped himself, not wanting to betray his beloved by telling someone else about their private affairs. When they were alone she was.. quiet. Their love was more physical–not in having sex, but by holding each other, giving silent signs of support and adoration. At least, that’s how it had been lately, for about the past year. She would cry, sometimes, and so would he, but overall things seemed pretty good–they seemed _happy_.  


Seemed.

Page looked at him then, not expecting him to finish his sentence but pleased she could have at least got him _thinking_ somewhat rationally. Now, if only her words had this effect on him more often…

He stood up and stretched his shoulders, body ready to leave. “Thanks, Page, I… I think I understand more now.” They _both_ had issues, that much was obvious now. But to try to remedy that they needed to _help_ each other–treat each other with compassion and understanding, just as they did when they were alone, but with _words_.

“I owe you one,” he continued, smiling at the other. 

It was a rare instance Page got to see him genuine, and she couldn’t help but feel thankful as well. “Of course, Ben. Good luck.”  


He nodded to her and left, just as the sky was beginning to blacken.


End file.
